<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hora Incerta by threewalls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138502">Hora Incerta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls'>threewalls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Episode Gladiolus DLC, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cor knows what returning to the Tempering Grounds will mean. (Thirty years ago was only a temporary reprieve.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hora Incerta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Latin: '(Death is certain, but) its hour is not'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gladio returning under his own power so quickly is a shock, a good one. The sword he carries is not. Thirty years ago, Cor had taken the Blademaster's arm and thought himself invincible; Gilgamesh had taken his sword— this sword in Gladio's hands— and run Cor through.</p>
<p>"I hope it will remind you of your success today." It's easier if Cor doesn't look at the blade. "You've proven your mettle and your might are equal to a challenge few have walked away from."</p>
<p>"The student's skill speaks highly of the master's. I eagerly await the postponed conclusion of our contest."</p>
<p>Gladio whirls at the Blademaster's voice, weapon held ready but no enemy in sight. Gilgamesh will expect Cor to walk back through that door by choice. As long as he thinks Cor's an honourable opponent, he won't use more drastic measures to enforce his will.</p>
<p>"Guess it's my turn to wait," Gladio says.</p>
<p>"You need to leave. Now," Cor corrects him, crossing the floor to stand between Gladio and the opening. "With the Blademaster's power in your hands, his men shouldn't concern you."</p>
<p>Gladio doesn't leave. He plants his feet with a stubbornness that Cor doubts they have time for.</p>
<p>"You're welcome, Marshal. For softening him up for you."</p>
<p>"Do you think that's how it works? Do you think the Blademaster is any less powerful or skilled simply because he's acknowledged your own prowess?"</p>
<p>"Ok, then, two against one. If you think you need the help."</p>
<p>"Through that door, no one can help another."</p>
<p>"Then don't go through."</p>
<p>Gladio moves to step around him, so Cor draws forth his own weapon. Like Gladio, he holds it ready but not unsheathed.</p>
<p>Kotetsu resides in an Armiger that did not belong to Mors, nor to Regis. It's come to Cor's hand any time he asks since the moment he woke up face down in Duscae mud, a phantom wound in his guts but the only injury to his pride.</p>
<p>"You're thirty years too late."</p>
<p>"Try thirty hours. You couldn't have mentioned this in the Crow's Nest?"</p>
<p>"You didn't listen. How many times did I tell you that I did not defeat the Blademaster?" The words to explain his shame stick in Cor's throat. "He toyed with me for weeks."</p>
<p>"Weeks?" Gladio echoes, glancing up at the dawning light breaking over Taelpar Crag.</p>
<p>"That's what the Crownsguard on the entrance told me when I finally crawled out. Time moves strangely down here. I only remember a fight without end. Until he threw me out. Said to come back, if I dared, when I was worth fighting."</p>
<p>Gladio vanishes the Genji blade, holding his empty hands high. Cor wonders which Armiger it belongs to. How long it will take Gladio to wonder why his other 'souvenir' has already scarred.</p>
<p>"And now he's come to collect that rain check?"</p>
<p>"Thirty years ago, I was a hot-headed fool. <i>I</i> didn't listen. But this time, I made my choice with my eyes open. You needed me to get you through that door."</p>
<p>Gladio looks from Cor's katana to the gaping rock entrance to Gilgamesh's testing field. Hadn't he wondered why Cor opened the final chamber? No, of course not. He would have his eyes forward on his goal. Clarus was never this reckless; Gladio must get all of that from Cor.</p>
<p>"I trusted that you would not ask to face the Trial without cause."</p>
<p>Gladio blows out a breath, and nods.</p>
<p>"Then I stand by my choice."</p>
<p>"You said no one can help once you step through, but, uh..."</p>
<p>The Genji blade reappears in Gladio's hands, held out flat in presentation. Its condition is immaculate. Leather straps on the hilt as supple as the day Cor first held it. The Crownsguard emblem gleams.</p>
<p>Cor can taste blood in his mouth.</p>
<p>"Keep it. You've earned it."</p>
<p>The sword vanishes. Gladio taps his heels together, his fist against his shoulder in salute. Cor copies the gesture quickly, to get him to stop.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm old, not dead."</p>
<p>"They do call you the Immortal," Gladio says, and must remember <i>why</i> Cor got the nickname, because the smirk drops from his face. "I can't wait outside for you. You said time works funny here. Noct and the guys were fixing up a boat. I'm going to need to..."</p>
<p>"I know. A Shield should not tarry too long from his King." Cor doesn't have that singular responsibility. If he takes too long to return, Monica will take his delegated authority and make it her own. "I'll be in touch when I can."</p>
<p>"You'd better, or I'll come looking for you. As soon as all this is over with Noct and the Astrals— and the Empire."</p>
<p>"Understood."</p>
<p>Cor watches Gladio leg it back up those precarious platforms until he disappears around the bend. Gladio doesn't look back once.</p>
<p>He turns to the rock opening and calls Kotetsu to his hand. "I'll show you 'promise'," Cor says, and steps through.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>